Users routinely attempt to send large attachments using electronic messages. Many message gateways limit the size of an attachment that may be delivered/received. The message including the attachments is not delivered when the size of an attachment or collection of attachments exceeds these limits. The sender of the message containing the attachment may or may not be notified that the message was not delivered.